Teach me how to kiss
by katychan666
Summary: Cody has a date with Bailey. But what happens when he asks Zack to teach hm how to be a better kisser?


*Warning: This story involves twincest, so if this isn't your cup of tea, don't read it.*

It was a sunny Sunday and Zack was bored to death. He had absolutely nothing to do. Usually, he would hang out with Woody. However, Woody was too busy playing _Better life. _Zack sighed, opened his laptop and logged on the messenger. He hoped that at least one person would be signed in, but he had no such luck. Zack cursed and threw himself onto his bed and lay there until he heard a sound from his laptop, which meant that someone had signed on the messenger. He immediately got up and hurried to see who it was.

_**Codestar**__** has just signed in.**_

'Oh great,' said Zack to himself when he realized that it was his brother who had just signed in. 'Oh well, it's better than nothing'. Zack sat on the chair and started typing to his brother.

_**Zack_the_macho says:**__ Hey, buddy. Are you there?_

A few minutes passed until Cody answered.

_**Codestar**__**say**__s: Hey, Zack. Yeah, I'm here._

Zack almost started dancing from happiness when he saw his brother's reply.

_**Z**__**ack_the_macho says**__: Great! Finally there's someone who I can talk to!_

_**Codestar**__**says**__: Right… You must have been really bored if you're actually happy to talk to me._

Zack smiled to himself. Cody could always read him like an open book. And that was one of the things that he loved about his brother.

_**Zack_the_macho says**__: Well… yeah… xD. Anyway, what are you up to?_

_**Codestar says:**__ Nothing really. Just getting ready for my date. _

'Cody is getting ready for a date?' said Zack to himself. Zack was surprised, almost shocked when he read what his twin brother had typed. Cody was the one who would rarely go out on dates. But surprise wasn't the only feeling Zack felt. There was something else going through Zack's mind; jealousy. Zack was jealous, but not of Cody.

_**Codestar says:**__ You still there?_

That woke Zack up from daydreaming. He needed to know who that girl was.

_**Zack_the_macho says:**__ Yeah, yeah. I'm just surprised, that's all. So, who's that unlucky girl?_

_**Codestar says: **__It's Bailey…_

_**Zack_the_macho says:**__ What? How the hell did that happen?_

Zack could not believe his brother's words. Cody had liked Bailey for quite a long time, but Zack never thought that Cody would actually date her. Zack became really jealous. The truth was that Zack really liked Cody. A little too much than normal brothers should like each other. The first time when Zack felt that way was when Cody started dating Barbara. At the beginning he tried to deny his feelings for Cody, because he knew that it was wrong to like his twin brother. However, later on he realized that he was really in love with his twin brother and that it was no point denying it.

_**Codestar says: **__Well, it happened two days ago when Bailey and I were doing our homework together. She suddenly asked me if I wanted to go on a date with her._

_**Zack_the_macho says:**__ Oh really? That's great._

_**Codestar says:**__ Yea, I know. But I don't think I will go._

_**Zack_the_macho says:**__ How come? You do like her, don't you?_

_**Codestar says:**__ Yeah, I do. I'm just so nervous. Zack, I need your help. Can you please come to my room?_

Zack really wasn't in the mood to face his brother. He was too jealous and he was afraid that he would do something that he would regret later.

_**Codestar says:**__ Zack? Please, I really need you._

_**Zack_the_macho says:**__ Okay, I'll be there in a second. _

Zack then logged off the messenger and closed his laptop. After that he went to Cody's room, hoping that he wouldn't screw everything up. When he entered Cody's room he saw him sitting on the bed. Cody was really nervous, and his entire body was trembling badly. But that wasn't the only thing that Zack noticed about his brother. Cody was well dressed. He was wearing jeans and a tight black T-shirt, which made him even more attractive and Zack could only stare and blush when he saw his brother.

'Oh, hi, Zack', said Cody when he saw his brother. 'You came'.

'Yeah…' said Zack. His throat was unbelievably dry.

'Well, don't just stand there. Come in,' said Cody.

'Oh yeah…' said Zack and stepped into Cody's room. 'So, why do you need me?' asked Zack without taking his eyes off Cody.

'Okay, first… Do you think that I look good?' asked Cody nervously.

'Huh?' Cody's answer totally confused Zack.

_Why the hell is he asking me that? Of course__, he is looking good… a little too good if you ask me, _thought Zack_._

'You know… Am I dressed well?'

'Oh, yeah. You look great, Cody,' admitted Zack and smiled a little.

'Really? Don't you think that the T-shirt is a little too much?'

_Nope! The shirt is just making you__ sexier! It looks perfect on you, continued_ Zack the conversation with himself.

'Of course not,' answered Zack. 'Plus, what the hell are you so nervous about? Bailey obviously likes you, so don't worry too much. If you do, you'll just screw everything up."

'I know, but I can't help it. I've never liked anybody as much as I like Bailey, so I want to make our first date perfect,' explained Cody.

Zack could feel jealousy building up inside him. Plus it hurt when he imagined Cody kissing and hugging Bailey. He couldn't stand that thought and he knew that he had to go away from Cody. At that moment he realized how much he really loved Cody.

'Well, if that's all, I'll be heading to my room,' said Zack.

'No, wait!' said Cody quickly. 'There's one more thing.'

Zack sighed and asked 'What?'

'Okay, to tell you the truth I'm a really bad kisser. And can I ask you a favour? I know you have a lot of experience with girls and I've heard that you're a really good kisser. So… Can you teach me how to kiss, Zack? Please?' said Cody.

'You're a bad kisser? How come you didn't need any instructions when you were dating Barbara?'

'I've told you that I want to make everything perfect. I really want to impress Bailey. Please Zack?' begged Cody.

_How can I teach him to kiss? What if I…_ A great idea popped into Zack's mind. Zack's heart began beating a little faster as the idea came into his mind.

'Cody, what if I show you?' asked Zack. He could feel adrenaline rushing through his body.

'Show me?' asked Cody confusedly.

'You know…' whispered Zack and stepped closer to his brother. He felt his body getting hotter.

As Zack was stepping closer to Cody, he realized what his brother had in mind. He immediately blushed. 'You mean show me by kissing me?'

Zack nodded and took another step closer. He wanted to taste Cody's lips so much. The need was so strong that he almost felt it.

'But… wouldn't that be strange? I mean, we _are_ brothers'

'So? It wouldn't mean anything. Plus nobody needs to know this except us,' said Zack.

'I don't know, Zack,' said Cody and looked into Zack's eyes.

'Come on, Cody. You want to make a good impression on Bailey, don't you?' asked Zack. His body was getting hotter and hotter by a second. He knew he couldn't control himself much longer.

'Yeah, but…'

'I won't tell anybody, I promise, Cody.' Zack caressed Cody's cheek with his finger.

Cody was silent for a few seconds and then he slowly nodded. 'Okay, show me how you kiss,' whispered Cody and blushed furiously.

Zack smiled and moved closer to his brother, so they could almost touch with their noses. Then he ran his right hand though Cody's hair and then continued by kissing Cody's forehead, nose, eyelids and both cheeks. Cody was unable to move. He watched his brother like he was under some kind of spell.

When Zack saw his brother's reaction he chuckled and kissed Cody's nose. Zack was feeling unbelievably happy. He needed to make sure that his brother would never forget this, so he took all the time he needed. Then he put his left hand around Cody's neck. With his right hand he touched Cody's dry lips. Cody was still standing and staring at his brother. He wasn't able to neither speak nor move.

'Z-Zack… what are you doing…?' asked Cody when his gift of speaking returned.

'Shush…' whispered Zack and continued. 'I'm teaching you. Now, be a good student and be quiet.'

Cody nodded. Zack smiled and kissed Cody on the cheek. Zack's heart was pounding too fast. Zack's body began to tremble, but he recovered quickly and placed another kiss closer to Cody's lips. Next he kissed the corner of his lips. Zack could feel that Cody's body shook a little. He looked into Cody's eyes. They were begging him to continue. That encouraged Zack to go further.

The older twin took a deep breath and then he placed his wet lips onto Cody's. Zack's body was on fire as he did that and his heart was ready to jump out of his chest. The first kiss was slow and gentle. Cody returned him a scared and shy kiss. Zack's brain failed working as Cody did that. After a few slow kisses, Zack kissed Cody a little faster and with more passion. That surprised Cody a little, but he returned a kiss filled with even more passion.

Zack could feel how Cody wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him closer. Zack smiled and deepened the kiss. He ran his tongue against Cody's lips, begging for entry and tasting him. Cody opened his mouth and let Zack explore his mouth. Cody tasted so good that Zack lost control over himself. When he found Cody's tongue he started massaging it with his own. Then he replaced his tongue with his lips and sucked Cody's tongue. That made the younger twin moan. Cody's moan was like music to Zack's ears. It just made Zack want more. However, Zack knew he had to stop because he didn't want to scare his brother. Zack kissed Cody for a couple of times before pulling away.

Both twins were breathing fast. Zack looked at Cody. Cody was looking into the floor. A couple of minutes passed when either of them dared to speak.

'So, how was it?' asked Zack awkwardly.

'I-It was… good. You're a good teacher,' murmured Cody, who was still looking into the floor.

Dead silence dropped between them. Zack started to feel guilty. He thought he was too pushy.

'Look, I'm sorry if I was too pushy,' said Zack.

'No… it's okay,' said Cody quietly.

'Then look at me.'

Cody lifted his head and looked at Zack. 'Thanks,' Cody whispered.

'You're welcome. Are you really okay?' asked Zack in a worried tone of voice.

'Yeah, yeah. I think… I think I should go. I don't want to keep Bailey waiting,' said Cody.

'Sure,' said Zack sadly. 'Have fun.'

Cody gave him an odd smile and then he left Zack alone.

_Shit…_ said Zack to himself_, I was too pushy. I just hope he won't avoid me now_.

Zack decided to go into his own room. There he lay on his bed and started thinking about the previous moments. Kissing Cody was more than Zack had ever whished for. But he also regretted his actions. He was scared that he would lose Cody. And he really didn't want that. He loved him too much to let that happen. So he decided that he would apologize to Cody when he came back from his date with Bailey.

Bailey… Zack used to like her as a friend. But at that moment, he hated her. She stole his Cody. It hurt so much when Zack thought of Zack and Bailey together. Actually, they looked really cute together, and that bothered Zack.

About thirty minutes later Zack heard a knock on his door.

'Come in,' said Zack.

'Hi, Zack,' said Cody. When Zack heard Cody's voice he was immediately on his legs.

'Hey, buddy. How come you aren't on your date?'

'I… kind of broke up with Bailey,' said Cody slowly.

'You did what?' asked Zack surprised, but he was really happy at the same time.

'Yeah…'

'But why? Didn't she like the kiss?'

'She did,' answered Cody.

'You screw something up?'

'Nope, everything went smooth'

'Then why?'

'I realized that I like someone else when I was kissing her.'

Zack was confused. Who could Cody possibly like now?

'Well… who do you like now?'

'That person used to be my tutor,' said Cody slowly and nervously.

_His tutor? When the hell did Cody have a tutor?_ said Zack to himself. He was really confused now, because he had no idea who his brother had in mind.

'When did you have a tutor, Cody?'

Cody took a deep breath before he continued. 'An hour ago,' he whispered and looked at Zack.

Zack's heart missed a beat. If he understood Cody correctly, then his brother liked him!

'But I'm not sure if he would like me back,' continued Cody, still looking at Zack.

Zack was more than happy at that moment. 'I think he would,' said Zack and hugged Cody. 'He would really like you back,' said Zack and kissed his younger twin on his lips.

'I love you, Zack,' said Cody softly.

'Me too, buddy,' said Zack and hugged his twin brother.

7


End file.
